The Grand Union of Monto
General Overview The Fascist Kingdom of Monto (also refered to informally as Monto) is a commonwelath with limited Monarchy and Fascist elements. The commonwealth is comprised of three states within Monto known as Berliova, Montanna, and Cundang the Capital Rona is located in Berliova. Monto is the most northern state on the western coast of Southern Fish. It is Bordered by the countries of CCA Socialist States, The Democratic Union of Santa karol (formerly known as the United People of Nabatto), The Commonwealth of Chilon, and Miramar. Monto has a land area of about 20,000mi and has a 200mi coastline which is home to many beautiful towns and prosperous coastal cities. The majority of Montos population centers, Factories, military Installations, and Capital (Rona) are located in the North State of Berliova though Analysts predict a steady growth of population in the other states of Montanna and Cundang as space becomes scarce and living expenses increase. Historically Monto has been a Kingdom ruled by a dynasty of ruthless Dictators but steady reform in ancient times has created a more democratic style of government with shifts between leftist and rightist forms of government occuring periodically. Monto has recently acquired the role of Finance Minister to the NATO federation one of the premier federations of White Giant and is a leader in the Southern Fish region History Ancient Times (Formation 563-1550) Monto began as a small offshoot culture of the large and powerful Byinzantiane empire the leading city state was located in the Central Plains known as Cieve this city state was accompanyed by many other small citys each governed by its own municipal ruler a royal family was present but had no actual political power. the culture of Monto developed as it became a crossroads of a sea warrior civillization known as Lavings and other empires and governments in the inner sections of the Southern Fish region. During this time the Montans were known for their fine horsemanship skills and their wheat and alchohol production. Age of Decline (1550-1650) During this time period the young and decentralized culture of the Montans was overrun and annexed into the Gongolese Empire it became a large crossroads for military operations of the Gongolese against the ancient Laving Civillization. During ths time period the Montan culture was almost overrun but not forgotten. Age of Uprisings (1650-1700) The Age of Uprising began in the prosperous city of Flims as discontent flared through the Gongolese Empire after some strings of horrible losses the two races of Monto Molavians and Rivoklaks united to overthrow their occupiers under the leadership of the Shamus dynasty the final battle occured at the banks of the Colga river with large forces of horseman battling for supremacy Age of Autocracy (1700-1917) The First age of a unified Montan culture resulted in a thriving agrarian economy lead by a single ruler the king the Shamus dynasty ruled throughout the entirety of this era small wars were fought with small neighbors that usually resulted in Montan victory in the early 1900s however Monto lost its prominence and fell into economic decline resulting in the first and only abdication of King Vladstovin Shamus the following government was lead by a series of communist despots into the 21st century Age of Disenfranchisement (1917-2250) Named for the most famous poem of Montan history "Never Ends" written anonymously in 2000 this age was marked by a poor economy and large disparitys between the commonfolk and rulers Montan economy still relied heavily upon centralzed agriculture but in 1950 the first industrial revolution occured resulting in large urbanization this industral revoluton brought much hardship to the masses but brought a significant ammount of power to the state which in turn subjugated the commonfolk. Significant technological advances did occur and Monto launched its first spacecraft and developed its first cars, planes, skyscrapers among other things. This age ended when infighting between successors lead to a siezure of power by the monarchy which in turn created a democracy. Age of the People (2250-2500) Marked by the most culturally and socially advanced society then any other prevously seen in Montan history huge technological breakthroughs occured and Monto developed into a high tech state with a small wealthy population ended during the Great War between Monto and Nabatto a former Gongolese territory still ruled by governors loyal to the old empire Age of Turmoil (2500-2850) marked by small inefficient and incapable governments ranging from corrupt democracys to oppressive communist regimes marked by long term economic stagnation and a change from traditional Montan Lingala to English Monarchial Era (2850-2962) Rick Johnston a History Rick Johnston was an officer in the army of Monto when a spring war broke out between Monto and Nabatto he charismatic personality led him to be revered by all he commanded and won him many war medals for valor and courgae. When the spring war ended Rick went to Nabatto under the guise of a private bussiness man from CCA Socialist States who was experiancing severe overcrowding and poor economical development. He joined the Nabattan Nationalist Party and won the popular election through promises of economical and military development and his fiery rhetoric He brought much power to Nabatto increasing employment and GDP while the population increased by 100% he developed the military to an unprecedented level in modern history while Nabatto prospered Monto suffered under the inefficient leadership of a socialist economy. Nabatto invaded Monto in the year 2908 and the war was over in just over a year the government established a Nabattan controlled Aristocracy and began economic reform many of Nabattan funds were transfered to Monto to fuel this economic development and the tables turned Monto became to more powerful of the two states in the newly formed empire and was declared the capital state the aristocracy was deported and a democratic fascist state was formed the Nabattans suffered under Montan rule for a decade until the weak democracy garnered enough support from the people to withdraw from the union the withdrawl was peaceful and Monto troops withdrew promptly This complex scheme dreamt by a single great man brought power to the Montan people and has been an important evet in leading them to where they are today Rick Johnston retired in 2930 and died peacefully two years later at his mountain retreat in the town of Kori Montan Civil War and Communist Spring (2933-2934) This time period was characterized by communist uprisings in several nations in NATO including Monto and Stritch though many other nations were adversely effected most notably The Kingdom of Prussia The revolt in Monto began during the presidency of Samuel Frump protestors in the port city of Flims took up arms due to threats of shortages and percieved excessive military spending and ran governmental agencies out of the city they barricaded themselves in the city while paramilitry forces setup a siege for one year the battle lines remained static though occasional uprisings occured in other towns across the country they were put down by elite Constantanian Contra forces After about a year of siege organized and armed cities broke through the siege around the city and moved south to the capital city of the state of Montanna called Laos Pampa they conquered the whole state and battle lines formed vicious gunfights took place throughout the countryside and several large tank confrontations occured During this time many countries of NATO and the UKO voiced there support for the Fascist state and offered armed support to the government. Many Montans were very wary of foriegners interfereing in their affairs and in order to mantain support of the people who were the main combatants as the military had been disbanded due to desertions in the military the communist monto and the Fascist Monto came to an agreement that arms were not to be accepted from any other countrys though later it was discovered that a state across the channel The Democratic Union of Morrolla had been supporting the Communists this later caused the first of the two Royal Wars The Civil war was brought to an end when the Prince of Monto Gunther Shamus returned and rallied loyalists around the crown and turned many communist moderates against the cause with his fiery rhetoric the monarchy was restored and the country was stabalized many communists were given a pardon but leaders were deported to other continents many of the former belligerents have formed a more moderate party called the Liberal Party Two years after the revolts in Monto occured Communists in the Republic of Stritch ousted the president in one fell swoop while he was in Savoy, Prussia for an interfederation meeting Monto, and Prussia were able to respond quickly to the threat this short war caused an event known by Prussians and NATO as the Nuclear Scare Stritchian Nuclear Scare The Stritch rebel leader demanded that Prussian and Montan troops leave them be and threatened Prussia with a nuclear strike, which was launched but taken down by Anti-Nuclear batteries. The SDI System of Prussia then threatened to bombard Stritch. By the morning of the 24th, SDI Units began launching EMP waves, disabling all electical devices and rendering them useless -"The thing that will cost them more money after this war is, rather than fixing buildings and streets, is to fix their burned devices"- Prussian General Haklford von Deuberg. The rebel leader then threatened to launch 500 nuclear missles to Prussia, all launched were shot down by the SDI units, and the actual number of warheads launched is unknown. After the situation, Monto forced a ceasefire between Rebels and the Prussian-Montan Coalition. The nations, which include the Stritch Republican Loyalists, the Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Rebel Communist Stritch are negotiating a peace treaty as of 2936. In May 2936, after news that the rebel leader was sending thousands of people to labor camps reached Konigsberg, the High King declared war on the rebel state and is preparing to invade it in a few months in a coalition with the Stritchan loyalist army and help from the western Empire of Daltona. Montan Participation and Lucy Hills When the Stritchian Coup occured in 2935 of late December Montan Military deployed a Special Forces unit consisting of 20 highly trained soldiers to the city of Lucy Hills on the border of Stritch and The Economic Power of Decambra in which the loyal Stritchian Army was residing in exile when word of the Labor camps reached Lucy Hills the Special Forces Group who shall remain unnamed organized the Lucy Hills populace into an army of 75,000 this army consisting mostly of infantry caused much mayhem in the north western part of rebel controlled Stritch and suffered from massive missile strkes when the rebels organized into a vast army to crush all enemy belligerents the Lucy Hills populace fought bravely incurring approximately 50,000 casualties the remaining people were evacuated to Monto to avoid the labor camps they were issued special access Visas and now reside in the Mountain cities of Monto and mainly work in the gold mines plans are in effect to return the people of Lucy Hills to their home Royal Wars (2934-2935) These wars were sparked by foriegn Communist support Monto declared war on 2 countrys and conducted bombing raids on many targets throughout the perpetrators countrys. No significant ground forces were landed on foriegn soil but these wars were a testament to the effectiveness of the Montan Air Forces. During the Battle of Mavouin during which air bombardment occured against miltary targets the Montan Air Force inflicted trillions of dollars of damage to critical systems and 20,000 casualties against enemy combatants while absorbing the losses of 200 airmen many of which where captured and killed by the civillian populace. This was the first major conflict in Montan history that occured outside of the Southern Fish region. UKO The United Kingdoms of Oceania was formed in 2931 at Constantines discretion Monto promptly joined the Union and Prussia also joined slightly later a form of government was drafted and the nations of the UKO work togethor to achieve social economic and political goals. Queen Inez from Constantine was named the first Monarch of the UKO the legislative body is located in Aqua of Monto and Political Offices and living complexes are located in Savoy, Prussia UKO Militia (2935) After a political activist in Constantine was shot the UKO police force was called into question this event caused early instability in the UKO the nations agreed to support the police force and higher quality arms were supplied Green Tide (2940) An environmentalist group that practices terrorism on January 17th terrorists loyal to the Green Tide attacked an airport in Constantine killing close to 15000 people war on terror has been declared by the UKO and every effort is being made to crush the extremists and bring peace and stability to citizens of the UKO. See The Green Tide Internal and external relations Debalacle Prussian and Montan Animosity has caused the possible succession of Prussia from the UKO Olympic Games (2942) Formed in the 2940s at the end of Queen Inezes term as Queen of the UKO see UKO Olympic Games UKO Space Advancement (2949) In the 2940s the Kingdom of Constantine rallied States of the UKO to push its boundarys into space this was met well by the UKO assembly and pushes to make the UKO a intergalatic power began. One of the most important milestones in the UKOs space advancement was the discovery of the planet Aires by a Constantino space mission the planet is inhabited by several intelligent humanoid civillizations most notably the Sandinians. The people on Aires are considered more advanced then the people of the UKO in many standards and trade and investigation into eachothers respective cultures is ongoing Space Advancement by the military of the respective UKO states in also in full gear most notably the Kingdom of Prussia which has commissioned the building of five Super and Battle Cruisers which are designed to run on Solar Particles and are able to run missions throughout the heliosphere Montan Airforce has begun research and development along with designing the beginnings of its Space fleet Second Great War (2960) The Second Great war began in 2960 due to strikes by the Constantino Kingdom in retaliation for a brutal invasion some years earlier the numerically overwhelming forces of Calzador initiated large offensives on Greater UKO forcing Monto to defend its Mainland borders Montan Contributions To the dismay of Montan Generals and Military advisors King Gunther Shamus declared his intention to defend to Mainland using conventional forces. His reasons included defending the fllanks of the Constantino Aquitaine lines and protecting large population centers in the Banderokian terriotory from assault by the brutal Calzadorians with assistance from Banderokian and Constantino ground forces defensive positions were built and manned the UKO powers had extremely advantageous tactical presence due to the terrian and maintained an impressive kill ratio but Montan forces still incurred 500,000 casualtys forcing a draft to be implemented and a long dormant weapons training and industry infrastructure to be reutilized the 500,000 casualtys were to most losses in any war since the war with Nabatto. During the counter offensives Montan naval presence was crucial to providing cover to allow an Aquitanian invasion to setup a beachhead for further assaults Foriegn and Internal Relations Debalacle of 2943 This crisis began in 2943 when internal affairs minister Republic of Stritch accused the state of Nevrodna of illegally corressponding with the Psycho Honey Empire. Nevrodna claimed that messaging the empire was for peaceful and benign reasons only Stritch responded with sanctions against Nevrodna while encouraging other nations to participate aswell several nations levied sanctions against Nevrodna to which Nevrodna responded with levying extreme sanctions against all NATO memberes indiscriminately. Monto encouraged nations to lift sanctions as it seemed as if the initial problem had been resolved but to no avail. Prussia which had declared a nuetrality was indignant towards the sanctions that had been levied and responded with forceful sanctions of her own the sanctions became more and more extreme culminating in the inprisonment of NATO citizens, The Rage Massacre in which Prussian citizens slaughtered an unknown number of Nevrodnians and claimed executions of Nevrodnian citizens in Prussia Monto was disgusted at the crimes against allied citizens and responded with an outcry of disgust and a demand that Prussia be forcefully removed from the UKO Montan citizens were evacuated from Prussia for their own safety Prussia responded against Monto with the cutting of diplomatic relations and the banning of Montan citizens from Prussian soil for 100 years Prussian citizens were asked not to attend the 300th Anneversary of Montan Independence from the Gongolese and the sadistic acts of the Prussian King have called into question the viablility of an absolute monarchy in Monto which was initially based off the Prussian Model. 300th Anneversary of Montan Independence (2950) On May 16 2950 Celebrations in Monto began with a 15 minute speech from Prince and Royal Representative Gunther Shamus about the Montan culture and what it means to be Montan firework displays across the country commenced and premier Soccer and Lacrosse teams began playing in stadiums against foriegn teams and admittance into the stadiums was free the spectacles continued into the night and the week but work for Montans was banned for the next three months there was much free food and drink available. Many speeches were given in the Montan capital most notably the Stritchian President and The Honorable Mr. Raul Souza 1 from Constantine. These celebrations will be a testament to Montan culture for decades to come The Recession of 2950 (2950) The Recession of 2950 was sparked by a massive shutting down of government infrastructure when not enough government workers were available almost 500 schools were closed along with a number of hospitals. These troubles compounded eachother and were added to by 1 trillion government debt leftover from the Royale Wars. Production all across Monto fell due to shortages of workers and other problems caused by the insufficient infrastructure. Private enterprises also took large hits due to mismanagement by CEOs. Eventually the Montan government managed to fix the infrastructure but the economy was still stagnating due to the continued burden of poorly run private corporations. The Royal Representative Gunther Shamus offered an ultimatum to the enterprises and several left causing a large spike in unemployment and welfare problems. The problem was quickly remedied by large investment from the CEO Jansen many production values increased especially in high tech fields the country of Monto was officially declared out of a recession when the GDP passed 100 billion a month in February of 2958 the government of Monto is still paying of a small debt as it is behind on supplys for the population but a large government surplus has taken hold due to maturing of public enterprises and successfully run private corporations. Increasing the GDP is still a priority and many improvements are expected to be made in fields such as recreation and industry Death of Gunther Shamus (2962) The Death of Gunther Shamus occured during a tour of the Montan frontline forces in Mainland Monto of Greater UKO. While large security measures were in place a large concentrated attack by ground and air forces of the Calzadorian army managed to engage the ground forces and kill the King of Monto. Due to the open terrian a withdraw was considered but denied the MIRA agents tasked with defending the king attempted to protect the king in a bunker but Gunther Shamus commanded they stand down saying "If i am to die let it be a soldiers death" He was killed after taking several bullets but his tenacity was noted by his fellow warriors and countrymen "Monto sheds tears today" says one army captain the general Boris Yeltslavin became the leader of Monto taking care of the day to day dutys of running the country until the Royal Family choose another successor in 2963 Stolin Era 2962 Marked at the assumption of Alexandrov Stolin to the throne notable changes to a more conservative Monto including a name change, Official language change, economic reform, and governmental reform Culture Montan culture was formed back two millenia ago when Monto was first formed it has shifted and evolved throughout history and the people of Monto are proud of there heritage. Race The people of Monto are mostly fair skinned with dark hair and dark brown eyes these people are referred to as Home.jpg|A Rivoklak home in the town of Fort Pignor House.jpg|House in Hagan Hagan Government Offices.jpg|Hagan Government Offices before climate change Hotel2.jpg|Full Moon Hotel located in Milanga as viewed from the North Hotel.jpg|Full Moon Hotel as viewed from the west Home in Monto.jpg|Home in Laos Pampa Apartment Complex.jpg|Apartment Complex in Laos Pampa Molavian mostly reside in the northern and central regions of Monto while their Rivoklak counterparts live in the warmer southern regions Rivoklaks are distinguishable by their all around dark features Other immigrants residing in Monto consist of races from throughout the entirety of the UKO and the Southern Fish region Language The Most widely spoken language in Monto is English most all populations are capable of this language. Spanish is also a notable language and is spoken by many immigrants and bussiness men who travel to Monto from neighboring countries. Lingala is the historical language of Monto but it has been widely put out of practice new regulations have required students to learn this language in Primary and Secondary school. Being bilingual is very common in Monto Citizenship Citizenship in Monto is acquired through a series of exams regarding Montan language and history the applicants must have resided in Monto and been employed for 10 years all people born in Monto are granted citizenship Cuisine Food in Monto is an essential part of the peoples cultural identity fine bread and potatoes are the most common foods and cooks have spent years devising new recipes. A variety of fruits and vegetables is also common in the diets of Montans. Wine is also consumed in large ammounts and is a common beverage at dinner the most favored brand is Brown Wine which is produced locally. Much of the restaurants in Monto are bakeries known as Tbilisis they are classy buildings where many gatherings take place and are an essential part to Montan social life many Montans dine here for lunch. Montans consume little meat as it is regarded widely as dirty, common and an inefficient way of making food though fish is acceptable. Most of the food distribution is done in modern open air markets where large varieties of food are offered for home consumption government regulation is strict. Much of the food in Monto is grown and produced in the Central plains from the prosperous wheat fields to the Panetterias. Holidays The Day of Royale- Aug 6 celebrates the people of Monto and there achievements throughout history includes fireworks, parades and dancing through the night with much drinking and eating Day of Opression- May 12 this was the day when Gongolese forces occupied the Capital starting a new era of subjugation for 50 years fasting on this day begins no food is consumed by the populace for 4 days until May 16 the day 50 years later when the Capital was recaptured and the Gongolese forces were expelled Day of Freedoms- May 16 The Great Unification- June 24 Celebration of the formation of the new entity of Monto Arms Day- December 6 Celebration of the armed forces Anneversaries Genesis- 563 Unification-1570 Independence-2650 Union with NATO- 2909 Union with the UKO- 2931 Sports Sports in Monto play a large part in the peoples society and culture the most commonly played sports are Lacrosse Hockey and Soccer which are played scholastically and professionally other sports include Formula One Racing, Boxing and Target (A target sport involving a variety of ancient and modern weapons) sports are played usually in large stadiums which are some of the most impressive feats of architecture they attract millions of spectators from Monto and abroad Geography The Geography of Monto can be divided into five different Geopraphical regions including Grasslands of the North Coast, Forests of the South coast, Swamps of the Southern end, Central Plains, North Eastern Mountains. The Average Tempreature of Monto is fridgid year round is measured at only 38 degrees due to Polar winds, currents and its location in the northern Latitudes. Much of southern Monto is spared from such cold wheather and averages 50 degrees year round this allows for beautiful broadleaf forests to flourish. The landscape of Monto is held in great esteem by the people and is considered a national treasure. Politics/Government The Current government of Monto experianced much change after the Montan Civil War including a name change from The Grand State of Monto to The Fascist Kingdom of Monto the government has become a Limited/Constitutional Monarchy with two major political parties The Conservative Party and The Liberal Party. The constitution declares the separation of the government into 3 branches including the Royal Executive Branch, the Legislative Branch known as the Senate and the Judiciary Branch Royal Executive Branch Consists of the Royal Representative and the advisors The Senate Elected Offcials pass laws and limit the Royal Representative Judiciary Branch Consists of Local State and Federal Courts interprets the law Royal Family After the Montan civil war the Monarchy of Monto regained its significance and the selected member of the family became Roayl Representative or sole ruler Gunther Shamus implemented limited reform to make to government more democratic and his successor Alexandrov Stolin has promised future reforms Members Royal Representative- Alexandrov Stolin (Nephew to Gunther Shamus) age 28 King- Gunther Shamus (deceased) (no new king has been coronated) Queen- Cillia Shamus (first Daughter of Gunther Shamus) age 30 Princess- Alexi Shamus (Second daughter of Gunther Shamus Sister of Cillia Shamus) age 25 Prince- Alexandrov Stolin (Nephew to Gunther Shamus) age 28 Foriegn Relations Monto has historically had poor warlike relations with is neighbor to the east Nabatto hostilities are not expected to continue due to Montan economic dominance over its neighbor. Monto also maintains good relations and embassies with/in all members of NATO it mantains a ministry position that oversees the economic situation of NATO. Monto is also a member of NATO FTA and buys many goods from its members increasing the economic wellbeing of the participating nations and corporations. Monto has recently become part of the United Kingdoms of Oceania a supranation consisting of several nations across WG. Economy Overview In the Fascist Kingdom of Monto 5 out of 6 people work in public corporations of which the state owns the majority of shares this allows for the country of Monto to regulate and control working conditions effectively while allowing for the efficiency and profitability of publically owned corporations. The workforce of Monto is highly educated and produces an estimated 180,000 Dolleuros per worker (80,000 per capita) The economy of Monto is mostly high tech which accounts for 288,000,000,000 Dolleuros of annual production in Monto. While the economy of Monto is currently not diversified analysts predict and increase in industry, food and mining as the population increases. Workers in Monto enjoy healthy and productive working conditions with a strong social security program and active pensions which provide a stable retirement plan. Salaries paid in Monto are also high due to government regulation averaging around 52,000 dolleuros a year this way workers are provided an incentive to produce high quality goods efficiently with on average corporations producing 20% more then expected monthly. Military Montos military force is ranked at 350th in the world and is expected to decline after demilitirization Monto has cut the costs of maitenence of the military by 75% and reorganization is under way Monto hopes to have an effective and complete fighting force by 2940 Navy Montan Naval forces include all aircraft carriers and there escorting fleets. Montan Naval forces are used as a versatile supporting element that is capable of providing assistance in air superiority missions, close ground support and missile attacks along with conventional naval battles. The Montan Navy can deploy quickly to anywhere in the world and can provide this support to any allies. MAD (Montan Air Defense) Helicopter.jpg Montan Bomber.jpeg Fighter.jpg This segment of the Montan military forces consists of the main defensive forces of Monto it includes many Interceptor and Helicopter Wings that are ready to respond to any foriegn assaults. Ground Assault Divisions This segment of the Monatn Military forces consists of basic offensive ground units they are used for invasion of other countries and attacks on invading forces Air Assault Divisions This segment of the Montan Military Forces consist of Air Attack Divisions incuding Fighter Units, Air Combat Units, and Bomber Wings these segments account for a substantial part of the Montan Military and are essential to the defense of Monto NATO These Integrated Land divisions of NATO would be used to help cut cost of military and still provide everyone n the NATO federation with Suitable defense no NATO divisions have been created but discussion is ongoing between members of NATO. Special Forces Special forces in Monto consist of Navy Seals units, Special forces Units, Occupation Units, airbase Construction Units, and Air Transport Units these small specialized forces are the most highly trained units in Monto and provide crucial support to main battle operations. Infrastructure Transportation Transportation in Monto is mostly dominated by the automobile which operate on a network of about 25,000 miles of roads including a highway system that connects many major cities in the state of Berliova. Mass Transit in Monto is limited with most mass transit occuring on buses in major cities. The rail system (10,000mi) is mostly used for connecting factories and distribution centers 90% of all products travel on the rail system at one point. There is a small personal airline industry in Monto but no major commercial airlines the government has made plans to build an international airport in Berliova in the near future. Energy Personal Energy consumption in Monto is meassured at about 120,000,000 KWH annually. With additional consumption of electricity by factories. This electricity is bought from Solva Electric a state controlled corporation that employs 230,000 workers. There is no nuclear power consumption in Monto but plans have been going around to build a nuclear power plant in the near future. Education Education in Monto is highly effective and completely public with a rating of 150 annual costs are about 13 billion Dolleuros but private investment is also high at about 12.5 billion Doleuros these donations keep much pressure off the Federal government to produce funds for education. Currently the education system consists of 2800 elementary schools, 1760 High Schools, and 31 Colleges the education system employs about 300,000 people and provides high end education for 3,000,000 students. Health The Health system of Monto consists of 120 Hospitals with 5 special clinics it employs 300,000 people, and the government spends 30 billion Dolleuros annually in healthcare cost, though most of this cost is covered through profits from health insurance. With a life expectancy of 61.5 years the healthcare system of Monto is considered effective and provides Monto with a steady population growth (Birth rate 2.493) (Death Rate 1.246). Major Cities in Monto Rona- Capital of Union economic hub tourist attraction Hagan- Artificial Island Part of Rona Sanbernardino- Capital of Berliova Malsberg- Capital of Cundang tourist attraction cultural center Laos Pampa- Capital of Montanna tourist attraction cultural center Flims- Major Port City economic hub Agua- Port City and Cultural Center tourist attraction Santo Clement- Cultural Center tourist Attraction Milanga- Major tourist city Todo- Military City New Monto- Overseas territory Capital of Montan UKO major militry center Current Events Formation of the Supranation (UKO) with Kingdom of Constantine and Kingdom of Prussia new currency (CUC) has been issued counterfieting is rampant Demilitirization has occured leading to great lessening in expenses debt is going down new organization of military is in effect Public corps have been created Genovna Oil and Hamm High Tech Services government has announced official intention to publicize all corps along with this publicization salaries are expected to increase 25% in coming years State corps are begining to fully mature and produce profits of which have not been seen in many years Government announces intention to build 6 new private corps owned and operated by Jansens Product employment is expected to be good in the future years Rick Johnston has announced intention to retire and drawn up plans for the formation of the NNP Civil war has torn the country as Communists attempt to upsurp the freedoms of the average citizen The Republic of Stritch has been sent into exile by a Communist dictator government UKO forces are attempting to restore order (see prussian nuclear scare) MONARCHY RESTORED Gunther Shamus has returned and ended the civil war power has been returned to the benevolent monarchy War with Morrolla a state accross the channel has been dsicovered assisting communist forces war has been declared First major assaults on Morrolla have occurred (Battle of Mavouin) Many are still criticizing the government for excessive military spending which accounts for over 50% of Montos expenses A change to the structure of the Montan economy is being considered the Montan government has agreed to give up a majority ownership of three Public corporations to SAO Investments Link Join Simcountry Category:NATO Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:Defunct Country